smoshcommunityanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayasa Kage
"It matters not how much money you make, rather, how happy you are." '-Hayasa Kage' About Hayasa Hayasa Kage, is a traveling, mysterious, very powerful ronin. He took up the sword when his family was killed by assassins. Once older, he realized that revenge was not the answer. He now travels the world in search of people in need, sword in hand. He found friends in his travels, which he occasionally bumps into. Skills Hayasa Kage is skilled in swordplay, reigning strongest for several years, meaning he has a variety of skills to display. *Dash Slash: Hayasa Channels power into one leg, and springs at his enemy with blinding speed, then follows up with a slash to the chest. *Quick Strike: After Dash Slash, Hayasa maneuvers behind his opponent, slashing them in the back. *Deathly Breeze: For Hayasa's most powerful regular attack, he travels at an incredible speed, leaving afterimages. He slashes opponents from all sides, and hilt-slams the enemy's head. Dragon's Dance Hayasa Has in his possession, three incredibly powerful attacks, each called "Dragon's Dance". *Dragon's Dance - The beginning of the three form combination, Hayasa draws his sword, and near god-like pressure forms around him, leveling hills and trees that are near. *Dragon's Dance of Death - The pressure that has been released around Hayasa, changes its form into a bright crimson energy, nearly disintegrating everything it touches. *Dragon's Dance of Fate - The energy around Hayasa takes the form of a dragon, and he thrusts his sword into the ground. It creates a shockwave that pulses in every direction, leveling even mountains. The shockwave gives off the sound like a dragon's roar, hence the name. Passive Abilities Hayasa's years in training gave him increased passive strengths. *Enhanced Strength - Hayasa has incredible physical strength, allowing him to crush rocks with his bare hands, and shatter boulders with a single punch. *Enhanced Speed - His speed is far from normal, allowing Hayasa to move at un-seeable speeds, even to the highly trained eye. His reflexes are also fast as well, being able to dodge an unseen sniper's bullet. *Enhanced Durability - His bare defenses are comparable to hundreds of concentrated layers of steel, allowing him to take a gunshot at point-blank, and have do damage dealt. *Enhanced Stamina - Hayasa is able to fight for several weeks without tiring. *Enhanced Healing - Due to high levels of mental stability and power, when Hayasa concentrates, he is able to heal most any injury on himself in seconds, including fatal wounds and broken bones. *Power Limiter - Afraid of destroying everyone and everything around him, Hayasa placed a power limiter on himself, that's set to limit 99% of his strength. Weapons As his main weapon, Hayasa wields a katana. However, when he gets more serious, he draws his dual kodachis, which are his most powerful weapons. Trivia *Hayasa is a samurai with no master. *Hayasa wields a katana as a weapon. *He doesn't care about money. *He wants revenge badly for the death of his family. *Hayasa is a cold-blooded killer.